Pay Back
by Sailor Ra
Summary: SHORT ONESHOT! Mana dark magician girl goes to the market one day and she wants some apples, but there too expensive. Thief Bakura gets her some, what's the price though? it's better then it sounds BakuraxMana


Sailor Ra: I'm not sure this would be a oneshot because it's short, but I don't think it's a drabble either so…well. I guess this is just a really short oneshot. I don't care if you flame me and if you do I'll use it to warm me up when I go outside (it snowed here).

So I don't care, please don't ask me to contuine this because one: I have enough stories/oneshots/drabbles to kill a small person. I don't own a thing and if I did I would not have made Kisara died and I might have paired ether Mana/Yami or Mana/bakura

* * *

Pay Back

The king of thieves smirked as he watched Mana humming a small tone as she went into the small village to get some food from the market. She walked happily as she sang a small tone. She soon ran up to one of the stands and started to talk.

"But sir that's awfully expensive," she stated as the man at the stand glared at her. Boy, this man was a grouch. He made that apple so expensive!

"Pay or leave," he stated as Mana thought for a minute as she shook her head. She could probably find a different place that sell the same apples and a different price.

She was walking in the busy streets, trying to find a decent place that sold apples or fruit of any kind. It would have been easier to see if she wasn't so short! She had to jump up and down to see the stands. She sighed again and wondered if she could find a spell for growth latter.

She gasped in surprise when someone held a basket full of apples in front of her face. She tried to grab them since she thought it was Atemu or Priest Seto who had given her a hand. The person pulled back and chuckled at her reaction. She pouted, but soon that changed when she saw it was neither of them. She nearly jumped ten feet when she saw it was Bakura.

"B-Bakura!" she yelped in surprise as she tried to get her scepter, forgetting that she left it at the palace.

"Tsk, tsk, Mana," he stated as he waved his index finger in front of her, "you really should know you should be carefully everywhere you go, not that it matters." She only looked at him. She was mostly thinking about the apples, but she tried to concentrate on him.

"What do you want?" her voice was strong which wasn't surprising to Bakura since he had seen her when she was strong.

"I just thought you wanted these apples," he stated, but sighed, "but if you don't want them then I'll have them." Man felt her stomach growl and Bakura just laughed his normal laugh.

'Damn him,' she thought as she took the basket. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her elbow. She looked at him and gulped.

"You know, you will have to repay me," Bakura stated as Mana sighed. She was ready to pull out some money when he used his other hand to grab her face. A smirk played on his lips.

"H-How much do you need?" she questioned as Bakura's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Mana, I don't think you understand my price…" he stated as Mana looked at him in fear.

"I won't…" his lips pressed on hers firmly as he used his free hand to catch the back of her head.

'What..?' Mana thought as he bit her lips.

Her eyes were wide with shock as his were closed. He let go of her elbow and let his fingers get tangled in her dark blonde hair and let the other crawl down her waist and pulled her to his chest. Her hands were on his exposed chest as he took steps back as if he was leading her somewhere.

Soon he was asking for entrance as Mana tried to keep her balance under the strength of his lips. Soon he forced his way past her lips and played with her tongue as she tried to pull away. Soon she started to hit his chest as he smirked at this, knowing he was much stronger then this girl.

"Mmrf," she was able to pull away for a second, but soon he caught her lips again on fiercer then the one before.

After a minute, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Still he held onto her as Mana tried to pull away.

"Don't you know that I am stronger?" he asked as Mana glared at him.

"Drop dead for all I care," she was obviously angry with the fact that the man that was trying to kill her best friend had just stolen her first kiss.

He chuckled at this as he let his fingers dance on the back of her neck.

"I have to go, my dear, but I will see you later," he stated as he let her go and then handed her the apples. He soon disappeared like a good thief could.

"What just happened?" Mana mused out loud.

* * *

Sailor Ra: What do you think? Ignore the typo's please because I did write this around six in the morning, on a Saturday, sad isn't it? Well review! 


End file.
